Time At A Standstill
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Now the magic of that moment is never ending. You make time stand still... and I'm loving every minute.


A fluffy story, for those of you who are tired of the angst and drama I put our beloved duo through! :) While writing this, I was listening to the Mark Wills song, Loving Every Minute (the video inspired this entire thing). So I totally recommend that you listen to it while reading this! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Juliet O'Hara sighed as she turned over in bed.

Beside her, her husband let out a snore and flopped onto his stomach. He had always been a restless sleeper.

Her eyes drifted to the alarm clock by their bed. A little past four. She groaned softly. Didn't it just figure...

She rolled on her side, toward Shawn. "Shawn..." She shifted in an attempt to alleviate the pressure, with no luck. "Shawn, wake up."

He groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

Juliet sighed and sat up in the bed. "Shawn Spencer, wake up!"

He bolted upright, his expression confused. "Jules?"

"I'm having contractions, Shawn. We have to go."

His eyes widened. Contractions... The baby... Oh, god, she was having the baby.

She watched as he leapt out of the bed and ran around looking for his pants. "Shawn, take it easy. We have time."

"We have to get you to the hospital, Jules. I have to call Gus, my dad, your parents..." He finally found his jeans and yanked them on. He was going to be a father...

Juliet eased her heavily pregnant body out of the bed, easily getting dressed and picking up the bag she had packed months ago. Despite her pain, her amusement was clear. "I'm ready."

Shawn nodded hurriedly as he shoved his shoes on and grabbed his keys. Then he grabbed his phone before wrapping a protective arm around Juliet. "Okay, let's go have a baby!"

"Shawn..."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Henry Spencer was laying in his bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes wide open. For some reason, he was anxious. But he had every right to be.

His only son was going to be a father any day now.

He was going to be a grandfather.

Henry rolled onto his side. Sometimes, he couldn't believe any of this. Two years ago, he had stood by his son and Gus and watched as Shawn promised to love, honor, and put Juliet above everything else in his life.

And a year ago, Shawn had come to him with life changing news. _I'm going to be a dad_...

Henry had almost had a heart attack right then and there.

Shawn had made leaps and strides in maturity ever since he started dating Juliet, but Henry was still worried. He wasn't sure that his son could handle being a father, when he was still a child in some ways.

Then again, Henry himself hadn't been ready for fatherhood when Shawn came along. Maybe with his and Juliet's help, he would be okay.

His cell phone suddenly went off on the nightstand, and Henry stared at it for a moment before answering. "Hello?"

Shawn lifted his head and gripped the phone tightly. "Dad?"

He sounded so small and lost... "Shawn, what's wrong?"

"Juliet's having the baby."

Time seemed to slow as Henry got out of the bed and pulled on a shirt. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Shawn started to argue, but Henry closed the phone and grabbed his keys, then hurried out of the house.

His son needed him.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Gus was sleeping soundly in his bed when his phone went off, and he groaned. Only one person called this early, and Gus hoped for his sake that he had a good reason. He grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

Shawn sat down on the bench outside of the hospital. Juliet was in a room, resting comfortably, and he was making all the phone calls before everything got going. "Hey, man."

Gus groaned. "What do you want, Shawn?"

"I just called my dad. I'm at the hospital."

For a moment, Gus' sleep bleary brain didn't register the meaning of his words. "Why?" he asked dumbly.

"Jules is in labor."

Labor... Gus sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. "Let me get dressed. I'll be at the hospital in a half hour." He made a note to thank Juliet for planning as much as she did. Without asking Shawn, he knew what hospital they had gone to, and how long it would take him to get there. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No..."

"I'll bring breakfast." Gus closed his phone, then took a minute to absorb the news.

Shawn was going to be a dad.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

After making all the calls, Shawn went back into the hospital and found Juliet's room upstairs. He quietly slipped inside and went to the bed.

She had managed to fall asleep, which her doctor encouraged. He had told them that he didn't expect the baby to arrive until sometime late in the afternoon. Shawn was worried, but Dr. Wexler seemed untroubled by it. And he was supposed to be the best.

Sitting down by Juliet's bed, Shawn reached out and rested his hand on her abdomen. He could feel her abdomen contract beneath his hand, and it amazed him. By the end of the day, he would be a father.

When Henry got to the hospital, it was easy enough to find Juliet's room. He walked in quietly, his features filled with worry. "Shawn?"

Shawn got to his feet and hurried to his dad. Without a word, they embraced, and Shawn suddenly felt like a kid again as he rested his head against his dad's shoulder.

Henry hugged his son tightly. "How is she?" he whispered.

"Uhm, fine. Her doctor said she should sleep...because the baby probably won't be born until tonight."

Henry nodded. "You should try to rest, too, kid. She's going to need you."

Shawn snorted. "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep, Dad."

"Then you'll need some cards."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Gus arrived shortly after Henry, and while Juliet slept, the men ate the breakfast Gus had brought. Shawn barely touched his food, but his dad insisted that he at least try.

After eating, Shawn called Lassiter, who promised that he would get to the hospital as soon as he could. It wasn't until Shawn hung up that he realized Lassiter had called him Shawn, not Spencer.

The day progressed slowly, and while Juliet managed to sleep on and off, Shawn found himself unable to even sit down. He had never been so nervous in his life.

In the waiting room, Gus and Henry had been joined by half of the department, including Lassiter and McNabb. Chief Vick had promised to get to the hospital as soon as she could.

As the sun began to set beyond the horizon, Shawn stood beside his wife, anxious and unsettled as he held her hand.

Juliet cried out in pain as she clung to Shawn's hand. She had never felt a pain like this, and it scared her.

At the foot of the birthing bed, Dr. Wexler was calm as he sat on his stool. "Okay, Juliet, you're doing great," he encouraged.

Juliet looked up at Shawn, and he found an encouraging smile for her.

"Keep going, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head.

Nodding, Juliet took a deep breath and pushed again.

"Okay, I can see the baby's head. Shawn, do you want to see this?"

Shawn hesitated. He couldn't deny his curiosity, but Juliet needed him.

"Shawn, go," Juliet managed.

Still hesitant, Shawn finally edged toward the foot of the bed. But he kept his grip on his wife's hand. "Oh, my God..."

"Come on, Juliet. Give me another push!"

Two more pushes, and Wexler was holding a tiny, messy creature in his hands. Shawn wavered on his feet, his grip loosening on her hand.

The baby took a breath, then let out a loud shriek of protest at the loss of warmth and comfort inside Mommy.

Juliet collapsed back against the pillows, tears streaming down her face.

Wexler handed the baby to a waiting nurse. "Congratulations, Juliet. You have a daughter."

Juliet let out a tearful laugh, while Shawn finally went to her side and gathered her into a hug.

"How is she?" Juliet whispered, wanting desperately to see their baby girl.

"Absolutely disgusting."

Juliet hit his shoulder. "Shawn!"

He kissed the side of her head. "She is. But she's ours."

Finally the nurse brought the baby girl to them and laid her in Juliet's arms. "There we are..."

Juliet stared at the baby in amazement. "Oh..."

With a chuckle, Shawn said, "Now she looks a little better."

"Shut up, Shawn."

Shawn let out an exhausted sigh and snuggled closer to his wife. But the baby in her arms captivated him.

One of the nurses came to the bed. "Do you have a name for her?"

Juliet looked at Shawn, then at the nurse. "Isabelle."

"Isabelle Carly," he corrected her.

"Shawn, we talked about this."

"I know. And her name is Isabelle Carly." He gently brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Lassie saved your life. And hers. Besides..." His mouth turned up in a mischievous smile. "He'll hate it."

Juliet started to protest, but the baby let out a gurgling sound.

Shawn lit up. "See? She likes it, too."

"Shawn..."

Shawn looked at the nurse. "Her name is Isabelle Carly Spencer."

The nurse looked at Juliet, who just shook her head and laughed.

As the nurse walked away, Shawn slid his hands under the baby and gently brought her against his chest. She was impossibly small and bundled in a soft pink blanket. He let out a shaky breath as all traces of humor disappeared.

"Hi, Izzy. Welcome to the world."

The small group was chattering quietly in the Maternity Ward waiting room while they eagerly awaited news of Juliet and the baby.

"If it's a boy, they'll name him after me," Gus said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Dream on," Henry laughed. "No Spencer is going to be named after you."

Gus feigned hurt, but he couldn't wipe the large smile off of his face.

McNabb was the first to spot Shawn coming down the hall, and he jumped to his feet. "Here he comes!"

Henry and Gus rushed ahead of the group to greet Shawn. Henry hugged him first, then stood back and allowed Gus to hug his best friend.

"So, what did she have?" McNabb asked delightedly.

Shawn looked exhausted, but he was beaming. "Everyone, come with me."

Henry and Gus exchanged looks, but they led the group in following Shawn to the nursery. There was a long window that allowed parents and family to peer into the nursery, and the group milled around.

Shawn pointed to a baby being placed in a clear isolette. "There she is..."

McNabb beamed. "I knew it was a girl!"

Lassiter and Henry looked a little disappointed.

"What's her name?" someone finally asked.

Shawn turned around, facing the group. "Her name is Isabelle Carly Spencer," he announced, a wide grin appearing on his face.

Lassiter turned red as he said the baby's name. They named the baby after him…?

Almost immediately everyone looked at Lassiter. "Carly?" someone teased.

Lassiter waved a hand as Gus playfully patted his back. "How's my partner?"

"She's doing great. Her doctor said she and Izzy can go home tomorrow."

Henry hugged his son again, then pulled him away as the group fawned over the sleeping newborn.

"How does it feel, son?" he asked quietly, once they were away from the group.

Shawn grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It feels... amazing."

"Now you know how I felt the day you were born." Henry's eyes started to shine.

Shawn shuffled his feet. "Aw, Dad, don't cry. You'll make me cry, too."

Reaching out, Henry ruffled his son's hair. "Go be with your wife." He hugged his son once more.

Shawn melted into his dad's hug. He was a father...

Several hours later, after making a trip to the giftshop, Shawn came back into his wife's room. She had fallen asleep again, and the baby was in the isolette beside Juliet's bed.

He closed the door behind himself, then went to his chair and sat down. "I've got something for you, kiddo..." he murmured, bringing the isolette closer to himself.

Reaching into the bag he had brought, he fished out a stuffed pineapple and grinned triumphantly. "Your first pineapple." He leaned over and gently picked the baby up. After settling her in the crook of his arm, he held the stuffed pineapple above her.

"Now, this is very important," he whispered. "Pineapples are the perfect food. I love them, and your mom used them to make me fall in love with her. But I'll tell you that when you're older..."

Two tiny hands reached toward the pineapple, and Shawn laughed. "That's my girl."

And when she got older, he would teach her how to drive her namesake crazy, too.

The End.

A/N: Hope that was fluffy enough for everyone! I'm contemplating a few more oneshots involving Izzy, and I'd love some feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
